The Reformed Most Excellent Order of the British Empire
The Reformed Most Excellent Order of the British Empire, usually just reffered to as the British Empire, is a monarchy under Queen Emily with Mathew Smith as permanent prime minister, who acts as an Advisor and Commander in chief. It's broad and expansive, with territories in Africa, Asia, Oceania, Europe and North America, as well as several other overseas territories such as the Falklands and Gibraltar. Scottish Independance and the British Revolutionary War In 2014 the Scottish independence referendum granted Scotland independence from the United Kingdom. Britain was set to crumble having been taken from being the most powerful nation on the planet to being a small island that was bickering among itself in the space of a century. As Scotland seceded, so did Northen island in the following months. The united Kingdom was now merely England, Wales and the 14 overseas territories. On the 28th February 2014, another heir to the throne, Princess Emily was born and the royal family rejoiced, but this was tempered in early March 2014 when Queen Elizabeth the II died. The prime minister, David Cameron was assassinated by a supposed Scottish extremist, and in April 2014 an army of Scottish soldiers invaded Britain. In the resulting two year conflict, the entirety of Parliament was killed, and most of the Royal family killed... and then the unthinkable happened. The unthinkable was a young man named Mathew Smith. Aged 21, he made a tour of the British overseas territories and returned to Britain with an army of anyone willing to fight, backed by the United States. They included loyalist soldiers who had been forced into exile, farmers who were angry over the decline of Britain and idealistic young children. They arrived and found the support of an army of loyalists in britain against the Scottish and pushed them from England and Wales before invading Scotland. Scotland was incorporated into the United Kingdom and Mathew Smith was made Prime Minister of the United kingdom. Instantly, he pushed through bills which forbade any country from gaining independence without the agreement of the Queen, Prime Minister and the highest ranking officers of all branches of the armed forces, as well as making one which meant only by the consent of the monarch could he be removed from power, no one could be elected to replace him Mathew Smith released the members of the Royal family, but was disgusted to find that there was merely the elderly Prince Charles and young Emily (A mere four years old) remaining, the Scottish had killed the rest of the royal family. Only by the efforts of an angry loyalist mob outside the prison holding the two final Royal family members were the Prince and Princess saved from execution. Restoration of the Monarchy and Reclaimation of Ireland The elderly Prince was crowned king and both him and Mathew met formally in a meeting in downing street. During this meeting, power was restored to the Royal family making them more akin to the Kings and Queens of old, while the position of Prime Minister was given absolute power and the authority to make laws and changes without the consent of Parliament. It was in this meeting that it was decided that, in light of the collapsing world, Britain must reform its empire in order to stabilize the planet for the greater good. The brave vanguards of the new empire started with Ireland just six months later. When the Irish saw the British naval fleet assembling off their coast, having been constructed quickly with the help of American engineers, they defiantly held their ground. They surrendered after the third day of bombardment, both from sea and from air. The commanders of the British forces congratulated the Irish on their brave defence of their lands, and offered them the chance to rejoin the United Kingdom freely and with the same rights as an English or Welsh man, a luxury the Scottish had not been afforded due to their betrayal. The Irish accepted the offer after three nights of debate, and while there was dissidence throughout Ireland, no one wanted to oppose the British now that they had full backing from the USA. The Phoenix Empire It took the UK two years to rebuild its economy and army to the full, but they were two years well spent. Afterwards, the soldiers set sail to Iceland and claimed it for the empire. Foreseeing the return of the British Empire, the UN desperately tried to stop the imperialism as it was judged in humane to conquer and subject others, threatening military action. A series of mutually beneficial deals with the USA, however, brought Britain full backing from America and stopped the UN in it's tracks. America knew tensions were rising in the middle east and that they would need strong allies, to do this they assisted with Britains empire building, hoping to have a powerful ally when the time came. Ironically, they were later betrayed by Britain. With America's backing and power, Britain went to Africa and claimed Sierra Leone and Gambia for it's empire. According to a British textbook's version of events, Australia and New Zealand, realizing that the Empire was reforming and wishing to become a part of it again, pledged support and officially became territories of the Empire in 2017 under the 'Collaborator' status. However, the true, 'unbiased' version is different. The British invaded Ocealia indirectly, staging a coup with some of the loyalist fanatics they had planted and installing their own government, showing a few (This was secret, not revealed to the greater public, of course) what devious plans the Beitish Empire can and will make. In 2018, Britain set itself as the head of the Commonwealth of Nations and officially declared itself an Empire again. South Africa pledged it's support and rejoined the empire. Some of those (Nigeria, Fijii, Jamaica and Ghana ) who left the commonwealth were invaded. However, these wars greatly sapped the British Armed forces and they considered to call in conscription, much to the anger of many of the people back home. As a result, the British empire building fell stagnant for many years, during which Prince Charles died and Emily replaced him as Queen, despite being only 9 years old. In 2021, the British empires Falklands territory was once again under threat from Argentina, which invaded en masse. The British sent a force to retake the Falklands and there was over a year of bloody fighting between each side, both refusing to back down, both convinced they were in the right. Argentinian and Britishman alike fought meter by bloody meter, naval and ariel bombardments common place. Trench warfare seemed an immutable fact of life for some time. The Falklands changed hands numerous times before a treaty was finally made between Argentina and Britain which finally allowed the Falkland islanders to remain British in return for a sizable monetary donation.Britain used this opportunity to invade and annex Portugal, Spain and the Bahamas with little resistance due to the war having brought complete Chaos to the UN. While many thought that Britain would support America, the British leaders decided to remain neutral to the two super powers in the war. Upon the end of the war, Britain betrayed and attacked the weakened USA and reclaimed the lands of the 13 colonies. There was vicious fighting with other factions in the west and other area's of north america, but eventually the borders were settled by treaties. By now, their military strength was largely expended on protecting that which had been conqured and this has slowed their expansion. However, like a tumour it is still growing, having taken Cuba and Florida during the years after 2025 and proceeding the modern day Australian Crisis, Expansion into India and the Petrov Missile Crisis In 2030 there was a wide spread revolt in Australia which should have been easily dealt with by British forces. However, at the same time there was an upheaval in Britian, with the death of corrupt leader Matthew Smith, officially at the hands of Reddington but in reality he was killed by a shadowy organisation called the Agency. Due to Chaos caused by one of Smiths wanted supporters and Foreign intervention the British were forced to leave Australia and move to their nearby Tasmania and New Zealand holdings. At the same time, the UAR, backed by the Canadians began an invasion of the British North African territories. Unable to fight repel them due to the Canadian forces and UTSNA aid to the UAR, as well as the UAR having stirred up trouble in British territories, the British lost it's northen territories. In response, the British forces began to expand into northen India to acquire new lands. They succeeded in capturing the rest of India and quickly took control over there. At the same time, the winner of the British elections, Communist Alexander Petrov, was kidnapped by Nationalist Terrorists who had obtained a nuke from the Agency. A British SAS team was sent in, rescued Petrov and stopped the missile from being launched and starting world war four. Because of this Incident, Petrov passed a bill to disarm 10% of Britains nuclear arsenal Armed forces The British army is a massive Military Force consisting of professional army soldiers, Conscripts (in times of need for the regular forces, and compulsory 4 year service for the Territorial forces, exempting those pursuing Higher Education, Academic avenues or medicine), Special forces (SAS, SBS, SRR, SFSG, for which selection is still said to be one of the hardest in the world even after WW3), all equipped with up to date, top of the range military equipment. The large size is because every territory in the empire is given a quota of recruits that must be met for both the Regular and Territorial army. While the Professional Army and the Special forces are both highly trained, the conscripts and territorial army are given basic training. The New British Empire also has many armoured divisions, as well as a decent sized Air force including a fair number fighters and bombers. However, by far the largest aspect of the armed forces is the Navy. Acknowledged as the largest in the world, the Royal Navy is also one of the best navies in the world, and with the occupation of the east coast of the United States they have gained access to much of the former USA's remaining naval bases and ships also. With the capture of Florida, the British Empire has seized control of Cape Canaveral and thus NASA, therefore they have sufficent space capabilities. In relative terms, it is not as technologically advanced as the PEDDC, but it is the largest professional army (That is, the largest army in the world that has not obtained such numbers through forced conscription, as while national service exists for a territorial force, the territorial force is really just a reserves while the regular forces are the true army) in the world. While it's men may not be able to take on some of the forces of the world single handedly, they are able to outnumber them and outlast them. Quantity has a quality of it's own. They use advanced tech in their military, even if they can't boast as much success in that field as the Polish can. Because of their sheer size the British remain as a major world power and you do not want to get on their bad side. Economy The Empire's Size and Diversity allows sufficient economical exploitation to run an empire. Gold is availble from South Africa, Timber and Oil from the former US, while there are thousands of years worth of Coal reserves under the UK. Metals come from many different territories as well as the UK. Sugar comes from the North American as well as South Africa. While there is alot of trade within the Empire, there is currently much less with the outside world due to trust issues, a problem Britain seeks to rectify. Noteable individuals Queen Emily: The Queen of the British Empire, she is officially the leader of the empire and has the power to overrule any decision made by the Prime Minister or the Government. Born on the 28th Febuary 2014, she is merely 15 now, but is one of the most powerful people on the planet. She is humane and kind hearted, but she can also be head strong. Despite all the power she technically has, Matthew Smiths cunning had made her a pawn in his game of power. She is now working co-operatively with Alexander Petrov Matthew Smith: The Former Totalarian Prime Minister of the British Empire, he was the one who led an army of loyalists back to Britain and overthrew the Scottish, as well as helped lead the empire to glory. If it wasn't for him, Britain would have remained subjegated to the Scottish and Emily would have been killed by the Scottish. He recieved an Honourary Doctorate from Oxford University in 2020. He was a powerhungry man who acts as de facto dictator, secretly playing the young Queen for his own devices, keeping her in the dark and using her as a propaganda tool. He is not above the usage of nuclear weapons or the murdering of Civilians. He was a good public speaker and was able to inspire loyalty in many British people. After he was exposed and chased to the top of Big Ben by Cameron Reddington, he was shot by an Agency operative, although officially Reddington is registered as having killed him Cameron Reddington: The Queens bodygaurd, as well as one of the key military figures for Britain. He has long acted as a brother of sorts to the Queen. He is a highly skilled tactician and fighter. He knew about Smith's plotting and saw Britain for what it had become but it was his country, right or wrong. He is listed as the official cause for Smiths death, although it was actually due to an Agency operative General Winters: He was leader of the army and chief supporter of Smith. Without Winters, Smith would have been overthrown long ago. Outside of the United Kingdom, Winters was known for his brutality in putting down uprisings and his blitzkrieg warfare which is crucial in Britains rapid expanses. Like Smith, Winters was cold, calculating and ruthless, and would not be above murdering the British People for his own ends. Unlike Smith, he has no skill for public speaking and was seldom seen by the British people. He created chaos in Australia which resulted in hundreds of thousands of deaths. He was killed by some unknown force (The Agency) before he was apprehended. Alexander Petrov: The Current Prime Minister of Britain. He is a Russian Born British Citizen who is a well known communist and advocate of peace. He and the Queen are known to work well together on issues of Humanitarianism. He wishes to expand and bring prosperity to the empire so it can bring communism to the world, but is determined to do it in a mainly peaceful manner. As such, he attempts to buy out lands, incite communist protests and rebellion in foreign dictatorships as well as seeking peaceful solutions to conflicts. He is hated by the Nationalists and was kidnapped by them before he could take power, but was resucued by SAS teams. British Foreign Relations Due to the Nature of it's expansion across the world, Britain hsa generally made many enemies. While recently the growing Queen has attempted to improve diplomatic relations with the rest of the world, Smiths war mongering and imperialism often counteracts this. An example is the NUS incident. Three months prior, the Queen had promised the NUS that they had nothing to fear from the British Military, which left a sour taste when the British Military did march into the NUS, an order given by Smith. Britain withdrew from most of the NUS but captured and still holds the parts of Florida they hadn't captured years earlier from the incident, despite repeated claims that they would withdraw completely from NUS territory. Category:Countries